


Fix My Lonely Nights

by Rangerskirt



Series: Bottom Roy [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate World!Roy, Angst, At least by US standards, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cuddles, Depression, Feelings, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, No Alchemy, Older!Edward, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Romance, Semi Slice of Life, Top!Edward, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Roy, self destructive behavior, younger!roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 12:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19504357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: After almost two years of living in Germany Ed still refuses to put down any roots other than his job as a police officer despite his little brother having already moved out and being engaged. He has however been having an inappropriate sexual relationship with this worlds Roy and lately that has gotten more and more rocky as the younger makes it very clear he'd like things between them to be more.That thought terrifies Ed, and when he's scared he always does and says some very dumb shit.





	Fix My Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I realize I never specifically mentioned Ed's prosthetics so feel free to just imagine Ed with whatever limbs you headcanon him to have at the time. There isn't enough bottom Roy in this community so this one goes out to all those few people who love it like I do.

The whole day had been beautiful, no sign of rain storms like the past month had been constantly. No, finally they'd had a day of sunshine and warmth. Which meant there was no reason to expect his usual guest to show up looking for cover from the weather or wanting something else.

That was for the best, the last they'd seen each other they'd had a bit of an argument and today work had taken its toll on Ed. Police work was never easy, people often weren't happy to see him and his uniform but today had just been more taxing than usual and tonight he just felt like hitting the hay and sleeping in since he finally had a day off tomorrow.

But after a nice shower and pulling his fresh bed covers back there was a knock at his door, Ed sighed and rubbed his fingers over his tired eyes. "Really? What could he possibly want?" He knew exactly who it was.

Answering the door Ed frowned deeply and glared at his visitor who only smiled at him.

A young Roy stood there with a hand on his hip and casually gleaming at Ed, he was so much like yet nothing similar to the Colonel from back in Amestris. Fundamentally they were the same but this Roy was much younger, only sixteen and adorably short much to Ed's ego, and not in the military but instead a street rat just trying to get by.

"Evening Officer Elric, can I come in?"

This arrangement had come from a very low point Ed had been in missing home and feeling lonely while Alphonse was off living with this world's Winry and engaged. He'd thrown himself into work, at least there he got to see Hughes on occasion and Gracia but the work was taxing on his mind and at the moment he didn't have the energy or will to go back to find science work.

One day he'd just managed to cross paths with this Roy, they'd bickered like children, even though Ed was now three years his senior, and it devolved into talking. With the previous officer who had been on Ed's walking route during most evenings Roy had a little...agreement. To be blatant the teen had given handjobs and blowjobs in return for blankets, food, water, and other things for himself and some of the other local homeless kids.

Months ago when Ed had heard this and Roy had offered a similar service, he'd been at his all-time low and depressed within an inch of his life, he had agreed thinking that it would bring him at least some fun and maybe a bit of pleasure watching the face of his old superior submitting to him.

Things had escalated faster than either had intended, it hadn't taken long for them to end up in bed together despite that not being part of the initial deal and after the first time Roy would show up directly at Ed's small home in the evenings instead of waiting around in the alleys for him. A lot of the time after the officer would let him crash on the couch and raid his fridge of some food, Roy seemed happy enough with the outcome.

"I'm tired tonight brat, and I told you I don't have any money to buy you things." he tried to brush off but instead Roy only pouted.

"I don't want anything tonight." Ed didn't believe that for one second, Roy always wanted something, in that way he was just like the Colonel. Even acts of great kindness had some benefit to him.

"Tch, yeah right." but reluctantly he stepped back and let Roy inside, "Like I said I'm exhausted."

"That's fine, let me do the work tonight."

With a roll of his eyes he gave in and gestured for Roy to follow him upstairs. Looking quite pleased with himself the teen hopped up the familiar steps along behind him.

Roy was beyond eager to please tonight, starting with his very skilled mouth, working himself open, and then climbing into Ed's lap as he lay in bed and vigorously riding his cock.

As tired as Ed was he was a bit riled up now and Roy had sparked something in him, his own hands squeezed into Roy's small hips as the other's nails were similarly digging into his shoulders. "Ah, _ah_ , right there!" Roy moaned without shame as he clenched his dark eyes shut in ecstasy.

Ed was close too, helping Roy moved his hips faster they grunted together and came one after the other and shuddered, clinging to their positions as they rode out their orgasms. Finally looking down at him properly Roy's dark eyes were soft and he moved his hands to cup Ed's face and leaned in close but hesitated, a tiny glint of fear in his eyes.

No kissing had been one of the rules of their original agreement, things weren't personal or particularly affectionate so there would be no kissing least of all on the lips. And that was what they'd fought about almost a week ago, Roy had kissed him and Ed had frankly, well he had freaked out and made a huge scene out of it.

There had been time to let it settle in his mind, it really wasn't the big deal he'd created it out to be. He wasn't sure what the kiss meant to Roy but right now after a rigorous fuck something in him wanted a little more. Ed leaned up slightly giving the okay and kissing Roy sweetly when their lips met gently.

They broke apart not long later and the next thing Ed knew he was waking up to the sun shining through his window blinds, a warm and familiar naked body cuddled up to his side and half resting on his chest with soft breathes. "Fuck..." he groaned quietly.

"Mnn..." his slight movement and mutter had rustled Roy from his light sleep, blinking his eyes of some sleep before giving Ed a drooping gaze that was soft. "Mornin'." he muttered but only curled in closer for cuddles and seemed elated when Ed unconsciously pressed a kiss to his mop of dark messy hair.

"I guess we should get up." Roy muttered, a small smile prevalent on his face as he looked towards his lover and then looked away as a velvety blush crawled over his cheeks. "Um.." he leaned up pressing a hesitant kiss to Ed's lips.

"Cheeky brat." the blond smirked and pulled Roy closer to kiss deeper, delving his tongue into the youngers mouth pulling a loud moan from him and a warm arm curling around his neck to pull them closer. "Ed~" he whined happily curling his hand into Ed's long hair and trying to match the kiss with just as much vigor but was clearly inexperienced in this department.

Without breaking apart Ed pushed Roy over, pinning the other beneath him with just his body and pulling his lover's willing legs open to lay between them, their growing erections pressing against one another as they kissed. "You're frisky this morning." the younger teased as he nipped at Ed's bottom lip and lifted his legs to cling higher up against Ed's waist and hips, his heels resting on the blond's back where he could find purchase.

"Is that a problem?" Ed breathed against their lips and pushed his hips down further into Roy's grinding them together and making the other gasp and lean his head back, making room for Ed to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Fu-Fuck...you're acting we-weird this morning.." Roy moaned softly and squirmed at the gentle kisses and the sucks that might leave small marks later if Ed kept at it like he was. "No idea what you're talking about." the older muttered.

He did know. It wasn't normal for him to accept kisses, let Roy sleep in his bed, or be soft and intimate like kissing at the neck. They'd had sex in missionary a few times but it wasn't often so that was a bit different also, Roy seemed happy enough with all of these things though so Ed wasn't about to stop.

This time the sex was very different, usually it was hurried with them both chasing their orgasm as quick as they could and not bothering with any type of foreplay or drawing things out. This morning the sex was lazy and slow, finding just the right position and angles making Roy lose face and gasp with each powerful thrust, only speeding up together when they both couldn't take it anymore.

They were both left shaking with a warm orgasm and cool sweat clinging to each other's skin as Roy's legs slowly slipped off of his hips and they pulled apart, Ed brushing some sweaty strands of hair from Roy's forehead. "We should take a shower, I'll get it started. Come in whenever your legs work again." Ed smirked and ran his hand up and down Roy's quivering thigh a few times.

Roy didn't even have anything to quip back, no snarky comment or angry jib, he just nodded tiredly as he breathed hard.

Their shared shower was nice, relaxing, they even washed each other's hair silently before getting out and drying off before getting dressed. Ed made breakfast which Roy gratefully started eating like he was starving, he probably was.

Even after what felt like a practically perfect evening and morning Ed was uncomfortable, Al had told him a few times while living on this side of the gate that he had a tendency to sabotage his own happiness. For the longest time Ed had thought that was ridiculous, at least until he ruined their morning by opening his damn mouth.

"So when are you leaving today?" he blurted out as he sipped at his hot coffee.

Roy completely froze mid-bite and blinked a few times and something sad filled his eyes making Ed instantly regret what he'd just said. Why couldn't he have just worded it differently? If he'd asked how long Roy was planning to stay, instead of suggesting that he should leave, it would have sounded much kinder.

"Um...whenever you kick me out, as usual I guess." Roy was clearly hurt but was trying to keep his voice light and normal and shrugged his shoulders. He always stayed long enough until he was kicked out and never leaving a moment sooner.

If he allowed Roy to stay much longer there would be more silent intentions said, that there was something actually going on between them instead of sex. That meant obligation to someone and the possibility of losing someone, again. It was that thought which solidified Ed's resolve to just shut this all down.

"I'd like to start spending my day off soon, so after breakfast I think you should head out." he suggested and moved over to refill his coffee cup at the counter.

Forgetting about the food in front of him Roy let his hands fumble in his lap and his voice became softer, "I was actually thinking..." he began as he stood from the table going straight over to Ed and blatantly trying to be cute, reaching out and tugging gently on the blond's shirt with a tiny smile. "That we could go and do something fun today, together?"

Roy was suggesting a date and the older had no doubt they would probably have a really good time, despite the rocky relationship he'd had with the Colonel back in Amestris this younger Roy in a different context he liked quite a lot. More than just sexually, when they did have conversations they got along well and Ed would even go as far to say he thoroughly enjoyed the other's company, when he allowed himself to enjoy it.

But as Al had told him before, he liked to ruin his own happiness.

"I'm almost twenty, you think I want to go on a date with a brat like you?"

"You...are a complete asshole." Roy finally frowned and pulled away, "You could just say no but instead you have to spout shit like that? Why do I like you again?"

Ed set his cup aside and grabbed Roy by the hips, pulling them flush together and crushing their lips together harshly, the teen melted against him as the kiss softened and their tongues mingled together. His hands ran up Ed's shirt and gripped it at his shoulders as a tiny noise escaped his lips when the blond forced them apart. "Because you really like the way I fuck you."

Roy suddenly shoved Ed hard against the counter and pulled away again with a new fury in his eyes, "Fuck you, that isn't why I like you!" even if it was true, "For some reason I guess I find you attractive because despite how much of an asshole you can be you really are a good guy, I've seen you help a lot of people that other officers would turn a blind eye to without hesitation!" the teen declared.

That was true enough, he and Hughes had the most heart in their little precinct of officers and even Hughes had to refrain from doing things that might get him reprimanded, he had a family to worry about after all. Ed had no such thing, Al could take care of himself, so he was free to help small thieves and not turn them in, gypsy's that people hated cruelly for no reason, and other poor souls without anyone to give them a break.

"And...a-and-" Roy stuttered and ran a shaky nervous hand through his dark hair, "You're really smart, when you talk about science it's really fascinating and...you know, other stuff too I guess."

Hearing all of that, it was extremely touching, Ed wanted to smile, he wanted to pull Roy in close and hug him, to tell him all of the good qualities he'd seen as well. But that would cement something permanent he wasn't willing to accept right now.

So instead of any of that the blond just stared and leaned back against the counter that was digging into his back, tapping his fingers against it.

"Fine, I get it." Roy raised his hands with irritation, "See you around I guess." he said before storming out, slamming the front door behind him and leaving the small house feeling all the colder without his extra presence inside of it. "Fuck..." the blond groaned at himself, "Al was right, something is wrong with me." Alphonse had never put it in those exact words but it was true enough.

That morning fermented in Ed's mind for nearly five days before it became too much with the guilt, he'd had a conversation with Alphonse the previous day that set some things straight for him finally.

With a newfound determination he waited out his next day off, today, and in the early evening he headed further into town towards the side he knew Roy tended to hang around. The weather on his way had begun to turn dark and stormy, it was that time of year but the last few days had been beautiful so the storm felt like it came out of nowhere.

By the time he checked all of the usual spots and he found Roy the teen was huddled deep in an alley using one of the local large garbage can lids to shield him from rain, very poorly the blond would add. The younger looked absolutely soaked as the storm raged but it was hard to see much of anything with how dark it was, Ed couldn't even see Roy's face properly but he'd recognize that soaked figure anywhere.

Likewise soaked the blond tried to smile and walked over to extend a hand, "You should come spend the night, I know you hate the rain." AGain his word choice wasn't the best, he should have just asked Roy if he wanted to spend the night instead of suggesting he do it like an authority figure.

Without a word Roy reached and took his hand, shivering as he stood and letting the older guide him by the arm the whole way back to the house. "You're freezing." the blond muttered as they scattered into the warm house and Ed shed his jacket and flicked the light on.

"You should get warmed up, a hot shower? Or would you prefer a bath, I'll even run it for you." he offered before getting a good look at Roy's face in the light and dropping his house keys.

"What the hell happened!?" the blond exclaimed and took the younger's face in his hands a bit roughly without meaning to. Roy had a black eye and a prominent split in his bottom lip. "Did you get into a fight?"

"So-um Sort of." the teen shivered as he dripped all over the floor, right, priorities.

"Shit, okay well come upstairs and let's get you warmed up."

A hot shower seemed the way to go and not long later Roy was warmed up from a steamy shower and drowning in some of Ed's bigger clothes instead of rainwater. They were sitting on the couch in the living room as the blond dabbed Roy's split lip with some medicine as the younger refused to wince at the stinging pain.

"So, a fight?" he brought up again.

"I guess...one of the guys who I sometimes get off I told him no and he wasn't having it, he tried to kiss me and ended up biting my lip before he punched me and left." Roy said with dazed eyes, like he was looking through everything and not really there.

"I'm glad you're alright Roy." the name felt foreign on his tongue, he'd always avoided using it too much in case he'd accidentally call the other teen _Colonel_ on a slip. "Are you hungry, I could make you something?"

Roy was with few words tonight and shook his head, "I just want to sleep."

"Yeah, alright..." Ed's voice trailed off a bit, "How about you sleep in the bed? You'll sleep better." but the other just shook his head and already started to curl up on the familiar couch with a pillow and blanket. "Mn...right, come get me if you need anything."

The blond left a soft brush of his hand through Roy's hair as the last thing between them before going to bed himself, it wasn't extremely late but now he felt emotionally exhausted. He didn't have trouble falling asleep but he did wake up late, or early, whatever it was it was dark outside still and raining heavily.

Rain and wind weren't what woke him, the sound of crying did. Pulling himself from the warm and cozy bed Ed crept to the dark living room, Roy was sitting up on the couch and curled up to his knees sobbing into them.

Ed couldn't help but stare for a moment, he had never seen Roy, or the Colonel for that matter, get even near shedding a tear, but right now the younger was sobbing hard. "Roy." he called gently and flicked the lights on, immediately dark eyes shot up to look at him, bloodshot and full of fresh filling tears.

His sobs slowed being caught but Roy's shoulders were shaking and his body hiccuped as he held everything in and ed slid to sit next to him. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm no-I'm not!" he defied and looked away and dried his eyes the best he could with the sleeves of his borrowed shirt. "Sorry if I-if I woke you up, go back to bed." he said with a cracking tone.

"Just talk to me dammit." the blond said sternly, but still in a gentle manner, and touched Roy's chin forcing the other to look him in the eyes. "Tell me."

"It's ju-just, you're being so nice to me and I know tomorrow you're just going to kick me out. I like you so much and you must pity me because of how nice you're being!" Roy said quickly, new tears bursting from his eyes as his voice broke with sobs that he couldn't contain any longer and pressed his hands to his eyes to try and hide.

Maybe for the first time Ed saw this Roy for what he really was instead of a strange mix because the man he knew and the things he'd learned in this world. He saw a young man, not much younger than himself, who had no one and was incredibly lonely. The two of them, they'd made a connection and now Roy was trying to cling to that with everything he had but Ed had broken it, broken this poor kid who he cared about more than he liked to admit.

"I'm not going to kick you out." was the first thing he said back, taking Roy's chin in his hand again and lifting part of his night shirt to start wiping Roy's eyes and cheeks as the sobs slowed once again. "I talked to my brother the other day, Alphonse, I think I've mentioned him to you before. Anyways he kicked some sense into my dense head, I've decided I'm sick and tired of pushing you away when all I want is to pull you closer."

"You mean it?" Roy asked hopefully but leaned into his touches.

"I mean every word." Ed was a blunt person, he didn't say kind things without meaning them and Roy knew that much, the only bullshit he ever spouted were cruel words. "I didn't come to find you because of the rain, it just happened to start storming when I was looking for you."

The younger teen nodded and sniffled but shuffled forward until he could lean and wrap his arms around Ed's neck and hug him warmly, hands trembling as they held tight into clothing. The rest of him was pulled into the blond's lap as warm arms embraced him back and the older nuzzled the top of his head. "Sorry for all of the shit I've been putting you through Roy, I'm going to try hard to do better from now on if you want to stick with me?"

Roy nodded eagerly into his shoulder and didn't complain when Ed lifted him up full princess style and carried him to the bedroom so they could cuddle and both finally get some well-deserved rest.

He had no idea how things were going to be from now on, but Ed knew that with Roy around they were both going to be a lot happier, and a lot less lonely.


End file.
